Heartbeat
by AkiraHadassah
Summary: Life of a very serious medicine student named Kagome, changes on the arrival of a man named InuYasha, who teaches her a new way to live and the value of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...

**A/N1:** I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings.

Chapter 1: Who she is...

Kagome Hugarashi is a 22 year old woman. She is studying medice part time and part time working at her mothers boutique. Her father passed away when she was 10 leaver her, her mother and her younger brother Sota behind. They all live in Los Angeles after her father was asked to move there for work. After her father died Midoriko Hugarashi (her mother) could not go back to Japan, she felt that if they left Los Angeles she will be abandoning her husband.

Kagome was studying medicine at USC; after her fathers dead all she wanted to be was a cardiologist.

School was expensive even if she had a scholarship. Plus even after years of loosing her father, the life insurance was not giving them anything and their means of living where the boutique.

Kagome and her family lived in a modest home with an small yard. Her best friend was her next door neighboor Sango Taija. Sango was what you would call a sexy grown up tomboy. She and her boyfriend Miroku Kazaana lived with his uncle. Sango graduated from USC, she was a nurse and Miroku was a teller. They had faced hard times too since the death of his parents, his father had losts of debt and he was forced to pay it. Sango's family were not too please of her choice of boyfriend and oly her brother Kohaku supported her.

Kagome and Sango meet when the Hugarashis moved to LA, 16 years ago. Kagome was 6 and Sango was 8. Both of them used to live in a nice hills neghboorhood at that time. Sango's family were happy about their new neighboors since there were not that many Japanese around. The childrne bonded inmediately...in the children's eyes, they met their long lost siblings.  
>They grew up together and when Mr. Hugarashi passed away 4 years later Sango was at Kagome's side, she knew they had lost her second father but she knew too it was extremely hard on Kagome. The girls continue their friendship and even when Midoriko could not aford the payments of the house and they had to move the girls continued their friendship.<p>

Kagome was loyal to her family and her friends. When she met Miroku at the age of 12 she became fast friends with him and even if she was a little aprehensive due to his lecherous ways she was happy when he finally had the courage to ask Sango out. Kagome was there for them, thru everything...they were her family after all.

Kagome had a strict personality when it came to relationships. She had only had 1 boyfriend, his name was Hojo and she met him in High School. He was really sweet but when it came down to it he was not for her. They both remained friends... Kagome saw that boys could be a distraction from her goals after all, she saw her friend Sango change career choice so that she could be with Miroku.  
>She was very focused on her career and her job at the boutique, no time for boyfriends anymore. Yes, she has friends and hangsout with them but no more than necessary. Her other male friend is Koga, he is also studying to be a doctor and comes from a rich family. While Kagome wants to be a cardiologist, Koga wants to be a neorologist since he says they get paid more...Kagome had her doubts.<p>

Kagome's days start at 5:30am, she religiously jogs every morning around the neighborhood, wich is not too safe but even the bumbs there know her for her kindness and respect her; after her morning jog she gets ready to school, she leaves school at 3 and works at the boutique until closing time, 10pm. Monday to Friday that is her routine, homework if there are not customers at the store or at home when they get there.  
>Saturdays she goes to weekend classes until noon and after that she goes to the boutique. Sundays her mother does not let her even near the boutique so she can do homework and as her mother puts it "have a life". Once a month Kagome goes to the observatory (her father's favorite place in LA) and sits to "talk to him".<p>

Kagome is very caring, she constantly puts people's needs ahead of her own but she is no a push-over, she has a temper to watch out.

Kagome's routine continued the same until a fateful November night...while she was talking to her father someone was looking at her and listening.

**A/N2:** Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: School Buddy

**Chapter 2: School buddy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...**

**A/N1: I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings. Please review :)**

Kagome!

Hey, Koga! How are you?

Good...so do you have any plans this long weekend?

Long weekend? What long weekend?

Well, I was thinking you need a day off so we should ditch school Monday...

Are you 12? I'm not missing a day of school, is already going to take me longer than anyone else to be a doctor with my schedule...I can't get behind.

Kaggie, I'm tired. I'm here from 8 to 8 every day!...We need a break!

Koga! You study full time and still you get behind! How can you think about ditching? Do you want me to tell your mom what you are planning?

Ah Kagome! You are not fun!

Students...Quiet!

The class started and they all kept quite, everyone knew Doctor Totosai was not one to ignore.

Two long hours later...

That class sure was a killer...and the homework! I'll be stuck at home all weekend trying to finish! Grr!

Koga, did you just growl? - Kagome asked raising an eyebrow

Nooo...well, maybe? Hey, do you want to come over after work to my place so we can work together on the homework?

I would love to but...

Kagome! There is always a but with you. Is it because you don't like me? I tought we were friends...

Koga, don't whine...you sound like a dog. Is not that I don't like you but tonight is my observatory night...

Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot. Do you want me to drive you?

Nope, mom is letting me take her car.

Ok...Ah! why you punch me?

It was not that bad Koga, don't be a baby. And that was for complaining about me not hanging out with you. You are always at my house or we are at the coffee shop studying.

Yeah...but you are my friend is it bad I want to spend time with you?

No is not bad to spend time with your friends. Sonow we are friends? I tought last time you said I am your school buddy...

Hey! I have a reputation and if I introduce you as my friend Kagome some girls might get the wrong impression, you know? But if you are my school buddy there is not questions as to my availability.

Wow, I am in awe of your wisdom.

I know...wait! Are you laughing? Not nice school buddy.

Some girls...meaning Ayame?

She is one of them...but I am sure there a lot nore out there that lust over me.

You are impossible!

I am not a prude, like some people I know.

Pig

Princess

Lecher

No, that's Miroku

Ok, dummy

Brat

Dork

Beautiful

Beautiful? Where did that come from?

Hmm, I don't know.

See you later wolf, I got to go to the shop...

Hey, so when are we getting together to do this homework? - Koga shouted as Kagome was leaving

Tomorrow "School buddy"!

Bye! Buddy...

So Kouga, when are you and Kagome going to get toguether?

Hakaku, leave me alone. You know the deal with Ayame and no matter how I feel about Kagome that is not going to happen...

**AN: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: At the Observatory

**...**  
><strong>Chapter 3: At the observatory<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...**

**A/N1: I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings.**

Kagome, please be careful sweety. It is pretty dark out there.

Yes mom, that is why I asked if I could borrow your car.

Ok honey, I love you

I love you too mom...

Kagome got out of their little house and took her moms car to the observatory. She was wearing her favorite black jeans, a nice red t-shirt that read "Not Interested" and a black jacket. The drive to the observatory was nice, Kagome liked it since it brought happy memories, she parked and walked to her "dad's" spot of the observatory; it was a little secluded and she sat at the bench. From there you got a view of the beach on an clear sunny day but since its November it was dark, all you could see was some stars and street lights.

Dad, how are you? Mom and Sota are doing great. Sota is doing so good in school, he made it to the soccer team so I am sure you are happy to hear that. The boutique has been so busy, I hardly had time to do homework today with the amount of customer that showed up but it's okay.

Kagome started sobbing. She would never cry at home, oh no she will be all smiles at home, at school and at the boutique. After they moved to their new place Kagome stop crying at home; it waw just so sad to see her mom struggle to keep it together so she decided to be the strong one at home and that work. The only place she would cry but be there, with her dad.

Mom is thinking of remodeling the boutique, she says maybe we could paint it a nice color and refurbish some of the furniture. I think is cool since sales have been really good and we have enough money for all that. Making those changes will guarantee mom's smile for a while, and you know how important and necessary that is for me.

More tears came out of the young woman. She sat with her knees touching her chin. The wind was cold and blowing her hair around. Another figure was walking around the observatory and noticed the young woman crying but he decided to walk away until he heard her talk.

Daddy...I miss you! I don't know what to do anymore...I know I need to be strong for mom and Souta but I am so lost I don't know how to do it. I feel so lonely, I have my friends but I feel that I am fighting all alone. I want to be the best cardiologist ever, for you, for mom and Souta but I am so behind and if I want to make it I would have to go full time to school but I can't because I need to help mom at the boutique so that she can take care of Sota whe he is home. Daddy...I think I will drop from school and just dedicate myself to the boutique. What do you think?  
>Dad, please give me a sign...- as tears feel down her face she faced the stars - Dad, please tell me what should I do? Should I stay in school or should I quit and help mom? I am lost, I am so sad and I feel helpless. I have mom and Sota, and Sango, Miroku and Koga but why do I feel so alone? Dad? Please, tell me what to do...<p>

You don't need to be alone and I don't think your dad would like you to quit school... - said a deep manly voice

Epp! Who are you? What are you doing here? You scared me! How dare you? You could have giving me a heart attack!

My name is InuYasha, I am visiting the observatory, sorry I scared you but you look pretty healthy so the heart attack I don't think that is happening.

I am having a private moment...leave!

Ok I amo sorry, you do know you are in public property so...even if you are having a "private" moment the likelyhood of someone else bothering you is pretty high.

...Were you listening to my conversation?

Well, I was walking by checking out the view of the city and heard you cry. I thought I would check to see if you needed help.

I don't need your help...

I see...well, I'm leaving but before I leave... - he walked closer to her and handed her a handkerchief - Keep it. Like I said earlier, I don't think your dad would like you to quit school. - He turned around and started walking away

Wait! How...how do you know?

Uhm...

How do you know that my dad would want me to continue school?

Because all parents want the best for their kids...and my father always told me that he was willing to suffer so that my brother and I could have a good education. I can tell you care about people and therefore you could be a really good doctor. I am sure your father knew that but also you got to think about how would your mother feel...your going to school and being a doctor might be giving her hapiness that keeps her from missing your father, maybe your cause is her cause too...

Oh... - Kagome then noticed that the "intruder" was wearing just a black t-shirt and no jacket - Aren't you cold?

Nah, is colder in New York.

Are you from New York?

Nope, I was born in Japan but I lived in NY for 2 years and me and my family just moved here...

Well, welcome to Los Angeles...

Thank you, what is you name?

Kagome, Hugarashi Kagome.

So you speak Japanese...nice. I thought you looked Japanese but you don't have any accent so I figure you did not speak it.

You don't have an accent either...

Well, I had to learn English when I was very young since my father traveled a lot but my mother made sure we only spoke Japanese at home.

My mom does the same thing with us "I know in Rome do as the Romans but in my house we speak Japanese, outside you may speak whatever language you speak but not here"

I got to go, do you need a ride?

No, I got my own car...well, it is my moms... hey, take this.

What is it?

It is the card of my mom's boutique, you can take your wife there, I can garantee we can give her a discount and she will find something nice.

What?

I got to go too... - "what I am thinking? Oh my... why did I share so much with a complete stranger? Oh my God! I just gave him the card to the business! what if he is pervert?" Kagome was scolding herself inseide her head as she walked away from her bench, well, her dad's bench

Wait! Hugarashi!

Y..yes?

Man! You walk really fast... thank you for the card, I'll give it to my mother and my sister-in-law. Those two will definetely go shopping... my father, brother and I call them the "shopping queens".

Oh, no problem. Bye.

Bye.

Kagome got on her car and drove away. "That was weird, he seem so nice and polite. I got to call Sango...

As Kagome got on her car, InuYasha just looked at her. She was truly beautiful. Under the moon's light he saw her dark black hair wich was a little wavy, she was shorter than him; he also noticed she had a nice shape no too skinny but not fat, she look fit. He could not see clearly her eye color but he could tell her eyes where a different color but what got his attention the most was her voice and the emotions her eyes showed him...

Master InuYasha?

Mioga...

Shall we go sir?

InuYasha just nodded and walked to his town car... that woman was a mistery and he needed to know more about her. Kagome...


	4. Chapter 4: The Sign

...  
>Chapter 4: The sign<p>Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...<p>

A/N1: I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings.

Ring ring ring

Hello?

Sango! I'm a complete idiot!

No you are not Kagome...what happened? Isn't observatory night?

Yes it is. Sango, I met this guy while I was there and...

Nice...

No! It is no nice!

Why? Oh my... did he do anything to you?

No! We just talked. At first he stratled me but he was very kind...but what if he is dangerous?

Kagome...did he look dangerous?

No, but that does not mean that he is...

True, what did you talk about?

Kagome went on relating the entire conversation minus her crying.

Was he cute?

Sangoooo!

Well, was he ugly?

No...he...he was actually really good looking from what I could tell. He is taller than Miroku, he looked like he works out, has long black hair and his eyes were light color, but it was kind of dark so I could not tell you the exact color.

Did you get his number?

Nooo...but I gave him the card to the boutique.

That's right, you told me. Well, maybe he'll show up.

I hope not... what if he is some kind of pervert?

Kagome, I understand waht you mean and yes, perhaps you were a little too trusty but don't worry, there is no way in hell anyone is going to hurt you or anyone at the boutique. The whole neighborhood cares about you guys AND Miroku, Kouga and I will always be there for you.

Thank you Sango, I love you! You are the best friend any girl could have.

The next day things went back to normal but somehow Kagome felt different. She kept thinking on the conversation with InuYasha, specially when he mentioned her mother "you got to think about how would your mother feel...your going to school and being a doctor might be giving her hapiness that keeps her from missing your father, maybe your cause is her cause too..."

Mom, what do you think about me being a doctor?

Hmm? I am sorry honey, I was in the kitchen, what did you say?

How do you feel about me being a doctor?

Oh honey, I am so proud of you and I can't see you not being a doctor. That has been your passion and desire even since you were a little girl, why do you ask? Kagome saw her mom's eyes shine like she has not seen in a long time. Her smile big and so sincere.

Well, I don't think I ever asked you? When dad died all I wanted to do was to become a doctor and I never asked your opinion.

Honey, you know I support you, I actually think you should take more classes and work less at the boutique. Your dad would not be happy of you being behind in school for business reasons. Just like any other parent he wanted the best for you and he always told me that he was willing to suffer so that you and your brother could have a good education.

Kagome's eye got wide, that is exactly what InuYasha had told her!

Mom, but you need help at the boutique and the holiday season is coming and you will need me there.

I know, but once the holiday season is over young lady you are going to go to school full time and I will hire someone to help me.

But mom!

No but me, you need to follow your dream... - Kagome was going to object but her mother continued - and the business is doing really good so i can hire a part time employee to take care of things in the shop while a tend to Sota. Now, go to school or you'll be late, take my car otherwise you will be really late.

Thank you mom! I love you!

Love you too baby

Kagome went to school, she was just so happy she got her answer and she was going to start going to school full time in a month and a half. She may have a chance to become the doctor she wanted to be...

Kagome and Koga presented their project and got a good grade on it, they always did. Later, Koga helped her with some of the teachers so that even if the semester was half way they will accept her on January so that she may catch up.

Oh Koga! I am so happy! I got a chance to do this now.

I know! Now I will get better grades in all my clases not just the morning ones, my parents will be grateful to you they might even offer to pay for your school!

Ha, ha, ha! I got a scholarship remember? Plus I am not doing all the work mister, I got to catch up a lot and some of the projects the teacher gave me so that I can make up the semester are hard, it's going to take all my energy to finish them so I can't be doing my and your homework.

Kaggie, don't do that to me...pleaseee

Ok, I'll try to help you...you are impossible - Kagome just fake slapped him

So, what made you decide to start full time school? I did not ask ya?

Well, my mom said that after the holidays I should come to school full time but most imporant my dad gave me a sign... - she remember her conversation with her father and what she asked him

A sign? And what was the sign?

It was... - "InuYasha" her mind told her - a conversation I had with this guy...

A guy? Who? What? Where?

InuYasha...

Who is that?

I don't know...well, see you later buddy!

What? Wait! What do you mean you don't know him? Where did you meet him? - Kouga was beyond irritation, he saw in Kagome's eyes a light he had never seen before and if a guy (that was not him) was responsible, he needed to know...

I met him at the observatory the other night.

I told you is not safe for you to go by yourself! What if he tried to hurt you? That's it! I'm going with you next time with you and...

And nothing! It is my private time and you are not coming! Kouga, I am safe, the observatory is safe and InuYasha did not even try to hurt me, we just talked and he was very kind. I know at first I too tought maybe he was a perv but now that I think about if, he did not even get that close to me and he was wearing designer clother so maybe we is, you know, gay?

Ok, wait! You said he did not get close to you but you saw his designer clothes?

You could tell from far. anyways, shut up, you sound as if you were jealous or something.

I am not jealous, I just protect my school buddy.

Yeah, yeah, you protect your homework helper.I got to go to the shop, see you later.

Ok Kaggie, be safe - "If you only knew..."

Bye!

Kagome went to the boutique and continued with her routine but later on that afternoon she got two very interesting customers... 


	5. Chapter 5: She is gorgeous

**Chapter 5: She is gorgeous**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...

**A/N:** I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings.

The night of the observatory at a different place,

Mom! Mom!

InuYasha...what's the matter honey? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?

No, no...I am okay relax...

Oh Yasha...don't do that to me...you know I worry.

I am sorry... - InuYasha bowed his head, he knew how much his parents specially his mother worried about him.

So, what is the matter? Do you need me for something?

Oh...yeah. I need you to go to this boutique. - InuYasha said anding her the business card.

What? Why?

I met this girl and I want your opinion.

InuYasha...a girl? Seriously? Oh, I am so happy!

Yes, a girl. Her name is Hugarashi Kagome...but don't get overly excited, I just met her and just need your opinion, ok?

Is everything ok? I heard you scream... - a man looking like InuYasha but older and a bit taller asked

It's okay dad, I was just looking for mom.

Oh, ok... How are you feeling?

I am fine...Grrr! Stop worrying you two! I am FINE! - InuYasha just walked away, frustrated since his family, his father, mother, sister-in-law and brother (well his brother not so much, or at least he could tell) where always worrying about him.

Oh InuTaisho...

It is okay Izayoi he is not a little boy for God's sake he is 26 years old and so far he has a job and he knows how to take care of himself, what is this?

Oh, InuYasha gave me this card. He asked me to check on this girl...

A girl?

Yes a girl. - The woman said with teary happy eyes

He must be feeling better.

I sure hope so, he has suffered enough.

Are you going?

Of course! He asked me...he has suffered enough.

A few days later on one afternoon Izayoi and her daughter-in-law Rin walked into a medium size but cute boutique. As they walked in Izayoi saw this beautiful girl look in their direction and welcomed them.

Welcome to Jewel! My name is Kagome and if there is anything I can help you with please let me know.

The shop had a Japanese decor and was well supplied with clothes and accesories for all ages and taste.

Oh, thank you - both women answered.

Kagome noticed the two customers, one was older than the other. Both of them looked refined but their smiles were nive and sincere. The older one had straight black hair, violet eyes and very fair skin even if she look older she look like she took good care of herself. The younger one also had long hair but hers was more like a dark brown and her eyes were brown too; her skin was a little bit more tanned that the older one and was dressed more casual.

Izayoi looked at a beautiful kimono that was hanging on a wall...

It is beautiful...excuse me...Kagome you said?

Yes ma'am?

The kimono?

I am so sorry but that one is not for sale, it is my mother's. You see, my father got her that kimono when she found out she was pregnant with me and the one on the oposite wall he got it when my brother.

They are just beautiful...- Izayoi said in Japanese

Thank you, my mother wanted them to be part of the decor and I suggested we framed them so that their beauty was kept from dust or people touching them - Kagome answered in Japanese

Well, that is a shame, she should wear her kimonos. I know western clothes are very comfortable but I always prefer my kimonos...I guess I am just old and set on my ways.

If I may say, you don't look old and I personally like kimonos too but my old ones are too small for me and my mom's and mine taste differ a little.

Doctor Hugarashi... - A young woman with brown eyes and brown hair said as she walked in the boutique

Excuse me... Sango!

Kagome! How are you? So, at what time are you closing? We got to go to this new coffee shop they opened by the hospital, it is so nice! And I got a coupon - Sango smiled

I am with some customers...

Opps! I am so sorry - she bowed deeply at the two women - ok, I will just organize the jewelry rack that you left opened and wait for you, ok?

Ok, thank you Sango... - Kagome smiled, her friend was always so kind and helpfull.

I am sorry, she is a friend of mine. Would you like to try this on? - Kagome asked the yourger female, she was holding a couple of blouses.

Yes, please. I am not sure if Sesshomaru would approve of this one but I am sure he will like this other one - Rin said pointing to one red blouse and then a white one

Oh child, both of them are very nice and if he objects I will have a word with him. - Rin laughed and walked to the changing room that Kagome showed her

So, are you a doctor?

No...no yet. I am going to school to be one.

Wow, wonderful! Are you thinking of a particular specialty?

Yes, I want to be a cardiologist.

Cardiologist you said...

Rin came out and modeled the clothes she picked. Izayoi also find a couple of things she liked. Kagome felt so comfortable with both women she could swear they were family. Sango joined in the chat and the four ladies tried on different clothes and accesories. At the end, Izayoi and Rin pick a lot of things.

Well, this was nice but my husband is already calling me and I can't ignore his calls for long... - Izayoi said while ansering her phone - Hello? I am so sorry love, Rin and I are just having a great time at the boutique that we lost track of time...tell Sesshomaru to relax, his wife is safe and we are spending all his money - all the ladies laugh at that last comment

Kagome and Sango bagged all the clothes and accesories and Kagome threw in their shopping bags a couple of bracelets as a thank you gift. They were really nice customers and sure spend a good amount of money in the shop, so she tought it would be nice.

Once outside the driver got Izayoi and Rin's bags and the ladies got in the car.

Izayoi got her phone out and speed dialed 2 - Yasha, she is gorgeous...


	6. Chapter 6: Tea?

...  
>Chapter 6: Tea?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...

**A/N1:** I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings. I follow other stories in Fanfiction and if I may, I would like to recommend one of them is called I am With You.

It was Saturday, Kagome was at the shop with her mom doing inventory. A week ago was the Takahashi "embarrasement" as Kagome refered to it when she told Sango about it. She called it the embarrasement because she felt how her mother was trying to get her with InuYasha but later found out that maybe he is married or with a girlfriend.

InuYasha walked in the boutique with a small wooden box.

Welcome to...Jewel? InuYasha?

Oh, hi Kagome, is your mother here?

Right here dear, how can we help you?

Well, my mother asked if I could bring this for you. - the box contained a very beautifully embroidred bag.

Thank you so much. Please tell her thank you for me. Kagome, please bring a cup of tea for InuYasha or something

Oh no, no need Hugarashi-san, I just came to drop that off.

Ok, well thank you InuYasha, please let us know if ther anything we can help you with. - Midoriko went back to the little back room

Have a great day Hugarashi-san - InuYasha said as he bowed

Kagome?

Yes, InuYasha?

I got to go but I was wondering, at what time are you usually here? My mother would like to come.

The shop opens Monday to Friday from 9am to 10pm and on Saturdays from 9am to 9pm

Wow, so you are here all that time? I thought you go to school...

Oh, well I am here Monday to Friday from 3:30 to close time and Satudays I am here from noon until it closes but that will change after the holiday season. But since I am off from school this and next week on Saturday I will be here all day.

Oh, ok. Thank you, have a good day. - InuYasha walked away making a mental note of the information provided.

So, what did Takahashi-san sent you mom?

Midoriko gave Kagome the box - Mom, she sent you...tea?

Not just any tea Kagome, imported Japanese jazmin tea from my town...it is the best and to me it has a special meaning.

Izayoi called to find out how Midoriko liked the tea, both women became fast friends.

Sango came by to visit the shop at almost closing time.

Hello ladies!

Sango dear!

Hugarashi-san! - Sango greeted mom Hugarashi

Hey Sango!

Kagome, I got to talk to you...

Oook, I am cleaning up the shop, do you want to tag along so we can talk?

Ok

Both girls walked to the side of the shop that Kagome was cleaning and organizing

Sooo, what is going on?

Oh Kagome, you wont believe it!

Did Miroku proposed?

Nah, I got the job at Cedar's!

Oh my God Sango! That is awesome! - both girls hugged and were jumping up and down in hapiness.

That must mean good news you two girls bouncing like that.

Oh Mom, Sango got the job at Cedar's Sinai.

Oh dear! that is excellent news! We must celebrate and I know what tea we will drink to celebrate I will be right back.

Tea? Kagome, I was hoping she would say sake, not tea.

InuYasha's mom sent her a very rare tea, my mom said it is special. Don't worry, I'm taking you to celebrate this.

**A/N2:** Please review! I appreciate those following the story :) Thank you! Review so I know how the story is coming along.


	7. Chapter 7: Out of the Blue

...  
>Chapter 7: Out of the blue<p>Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I just enjoyed the series. Any reference to places or organizations are just for reference since I do not own or belong to such...<p>

A/N1: I am not following the cannon at all, this story is just from my imagination. All characters are normal human beings. I am sorry it has taken me a while to update. I hope you like this chapter.

Saturday morning came, Kagome just had such a hard time waking up that morning but got ready and headed to the boutique. She knew today was going to be a busy day so she wore comfortable black jeans, black tennis shoes, her favorite black and gray t-shirt and black hoodie. Her mom told her she was going to join her at the boutique at 10.

8:40, too early I should have slept more. What wouldn't I do for some coffee?

With sugar and milk? - A voice from behind asked her

Ahhh! InuYasha? What a heck are you doing here? You scared the life out of me!

I am so sorry, I tought you saw me when I waved at you? - InuYasha said sheepeshly

You waved? I am sorry, I am just so sleepy. What are you doing here this early?

Well, yesterday you told me the boutique open at 9 so I figure maybe you would like some coffee or tea. I brought both since I don't know what you like. I also brought some paistries in case you were hungry.

Wh..why?

I know I am hungry in the morning but if you don't eat breakfast is okay, I'll just leave - InuYasha just turned around, he felt so embarrased and wanted to hide his embarrassment and tried to hide the feeling of rejection that was written all over his face.

That's not what I meant. I just want to know why did you bring breakfast? Is early, you live far from here and your family may not appreciate you bringing breakfast to me.

Like I said I tought you may be hungry this early in the morning and no, my mom would actually be very happy I did this.

What about...your wife?

Wife? Who said I have a wife?

Oh...Girlfriend?

No girlfriend unless you are interested...

Go away...

Do you need help with that gate?

I can manage.

InuYasha just pushed her to the side and opened the gate for her, once opened he head back to his car and grab the drinks and bag of paistries.

Are we going inside or are you going to make me feed you out here?

You are such a jerk!

You know...you need to smile more and wear more colors. Every time I see you you are wearing black, dark blue or gray. Are you a goth?

As Kagome walked in the shop you could hear her say - Jerk, jerk, jerk

InuYasha just laugh and walked in

Once inside Kagome did her routine of turning ligths on, switching the open/close sign and turned on the music.

So, you just go to people's business out of the blue and buy them coffee? What's you agenda Mister?

Agenda? If you must know you caused an impression in all of us and showed great kindness to my family therefore I feel the need to show our gratitude. I also feel like I need to do this out of the blue things for you since I can see you need more fun and brightness in your life.

Ok...wait, what? Who told you I don't have fun? Brightness? Who are you the happy fairy? How dare you come and attack me like that! Get out!

I am sorry Kagome, I will leave but I must tell you that I do not mean to be crude or rude. I saw how sad you were at the observatory and I have been there, where you feel the world is just crumbling down...I have the desire to help you and be your friend. You don't seem to be able to cry with your family or friends but I have seen you cry and I just want to help and give you a shoulder to cry on. - At that InuYasha turned to leave.

Kagome just turned and cried. How dare he, judge her! What if he had seen her cry? Wait, he said he had been there? How could he understand if he had both of his parents? But the sincerity in his eyes...his eyes showed a deep concern and that he truly cared. Feeling a bit guilty she ran out the boutique calling him.

InuYasha! Wait!

He had already gotten to his car and turned the engine on but on hearing his name he turned his face to see her.

Kagome? Is everything okay?

Stay...

What?

You are going to have me drink my cofffe alone? She looked at him with her eyes still watery from the tears.

Are you sure? She just nodded to his question.

Good! I got to make sure you eat something, you are too skinny!

Hey! I'm trying to be nice and you...you are just a jerk! Whe walked back to the boutique with InuYasha right behid her. Both of them drank their coffee anf ate the pastries. InuYasha managed to make Kagome laugh a couple of time and even broke out dancing for her at the beat of the background music.

Ok Kagome, I got to go and handle some business...

Ok, thank you for everything. Business? What are you, the mob?

Nah, the happy fairy, don't you remember?

Oh! Shut up!

But on a serious note, Kagome I've been there...I have been there where you feel the world is over and your life has no longer sense but trust me you have a lot more ahead of you.

Kagome went thru the rest of her day and just kept on thinking on those eyes and the words of InuYasha...did he truly care?

A/N#2: Please review! 


End file.
